


Last Hours

by Minhyukkuma



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Unrequited Love, sorry if it's ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minhyukkuma/pseuds/Minhyukkuma
Summary: Soon, in less than 24 hours, Hugo will pack his stuffs and fly back to France. While Porter, he will go back to where he belongs....to her.





	Last Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardustwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustwitch/gifts).



> Sorry for grammar errors... English is not my first language ;-;
> 
> Also, happy birthday, Mumugumi! ♡

Speakers blasting their masterpiece to the maximum, making the ocean of people waves. although the song is getting dull for it's getting too familiar to his ears now, he can never be tired of it. 

It's their song, afterall. A sole mixture of their blended compositionsㅡa baby created from their professional affair and sweat and countless sleepless night and countless cups of coffee, and that's it. Professional relationship, nothing too personal... or he thought it was.

It all started with pure adoration of _Language_ , but it did not take Hugo a long time to realize that his feeling was much more than that.

His chest grew warm when their skin accidentally touched. his breath hitched in his throat when Porter told him beanie would look good on him. His heart throbbed when he saw porter hugging her tight backstage today. 

She looked frail under Porter's arms, very beautiful.

Soon, in less than 24 hours, Hugo will pack his stuffs and fly back to France. While Porter, he will go back to where he belongs....to her.

He lets himself drown onto the crowd rants once again, trying to focus on their last hours together by pressing on his keys rather too hard. 

He cannot help stealing glances to his object of adoration who's currently standing next to him, though. 

The latter glances back at him, smiling. His hairstrands are sticking on his sweaty neck, hands busy pressing keys on his own keyboards.

Hugo forces a smile back. 

He should be happy that Shelter project has been a wrap.

At some points, Hugo is unhappy. He doesn't want to part with Porter after what they had been through all this time.

But on the other hand, he is relieved that this tour is ending very soon as he's in dire need to go to his own bedroom to let out the tears he's been holding.


End file.
